Forgotten Kisses and Forgotten hearts
by Misa1194
Summary: Have you ever wondered who killed youko kurama and why well in this story it gives you why at least in this story it does so come and read it, it is funny and romantic and I do not own anyone only myself aka Ai Sato and my friends own Natsumi and Naomi


_**~3,000 years ago in Makia ~**_

"get back here Youko Kurama you fox!!" I said as I chased after the white kitsune, I was determined to kill him after what he had done. He stolen my sacred necklace I had gotten from my mother before my clan was killed in the fire some villagers started to try and kill us in.

"Come on, Ai, I really need this necklace so just let it go I promise I get you a new one when you agree to mate with me" Youko said running up into some trees that wasn't going to work on me I new Youko's tricks and this was just one to get inside my dress if anything.

"Forget it Youko I don't and wont mate with you trust me I rather die" I said as I took out a bow and arrow and shot right for him,….I hit him. I, Ai Sato had done something no other demon or human could do I killed the famous Youko Kurama.

As I walked over to the body I picked up my necklace not noticing that his soul was drifting into the sky, and not realizing that he was not fully dead and that I would see him soon, for this was only the start of what I had in store.

**_In Modern Day Japan_**

"Ai, wake up" My human mother said as I pulled myself out of my red silky bed I new what today was going to be it was going to be the first day at a new school "Ai are you up?" my mother finished walking up the stairs to my room. I started to head into the bathroom and get into the shower and turned on the hot water "Ai are you in the shower?" my mother asked.

"Yeah I will be done soon "I said washing my black mid-back hair with a rose scented shampoo and brushing my teeth I could here my mother walk out of my room and shut my bedroom door softly. When I was finished I got out and dried off the water that dripped down my body.

As I walked out into my room I went to my closet and pulled out the light purple and white shirt and a light purple skirt as I got dressed I had a dream of my demon self in the demon world Makia I was playing in a field of flower somewhere in the woods, I had a flower kimono on and it went perfectly with my black hair and black fox tail I had to be about 5 or 6 years old because my mother, father, and older brothers were alive in my dream.

_/knock knock/_ "honey hurry or you will be late your friends Natsumi and Naomi are down here waiting" My mother said from downstairs.

"Okay mom I'm almost done" I said with a smirk, she should know damn well I don't care if I am late I really don't want to go to that school anyways I just want the cute outfit. I thought to myself as I put some white pantyhose on and some black boots, I was putting a hair band in my hair when my two friends walked in. They were also for the demon world.

"Hey Ai how's it going with our foxy vixen" Naomi said jumping on my bed and messing it up even more then I needed to be.

"It is okay I hate waking up though you know this" I said as I grabbed my schoolbag and made sure that I had everything for today.

"you and me both I hate waking up" Natsumi said yawning.

"Well whatever come on lets go before my mom starts getting annoying" I said with a slight laugh and started heading out the door to my room and locking it, as I started to head to the door I gave my mother and hug and a kiss goodbye and went out with my two best friends.

_**~at school Kurama's POV~**_

"Hey did you hear 'bout the new chick coming to this school" A boy said as I passed by him.

"yeah I heard she is coming here from Tetsuji High" another boy said.

Yes I heard of this girl her name was Ai Sato, and her name sounds so familiar to me I wonder what she looks like and how she acts but I also heard that she is best friend with Natsumi and Naomi to of the girls that don't do anything they somewhat remind me of my days as Thief….actually now that I think about it their names sound familiar to me too but I never really talked to them but now I think I might have too. If this Ai Sato's grades are this good then she might just be in the science club and I and the head of it too this might be fun.

As I walked into my classroom I could see a lot of people around everywhere you looks everyone was doing their own thing they did every morning just go and talk to their friends before the teachers could get to them well I guess I was a little late for that the school bell started to ring for the class to start. As I started to sit down I could see Natsumi and Naomi come in with their outfits all messy and everything….like always nothing new with these girls ever.

As I watched them walk to their seats I can see everyone looking toward the door I guess I can see why we never have any new students come here that often, but I could hear our teacher talking to someone.

_/is she going to be a cute girl and not like any of these boring ones here?/_Youko said in my mind….here we go sometimes if we get a new kid to just change in my class I sometimes pray that they are unattractive just so Youko won't start anything well I guess today was one of those days I wasn't going to get my wish of someone unattractive to come in here today, instead a girl with black mid-night hair that went to her mid-back, and sapphire eyes walked in she was wearing the girl's uniform and it seem to have complimented her body figure very nicely.

_/Now that is what I call a 'ordered bride'/_Youko said eyeing her from inside my mind, for the first time I didn't pay attention to him I was to busy watching this young Girl.

"Class I would like to introduce you too our new student Ai Sato she is coming here from Tetsuji High so I hope you will all make her feel welcome in this new school "The teacher said with a smile.

As she looked back up to the class I could feel her looking at me, as I looked up I could feel myself blush slightly I looked back down to my book.

"Miss Sato you can sit by Mr. Minamino" The teacher said pointing to the desk next to mine. I guess Natsumi and Naomi wasn't very happy they seem to have gotten very mad and walked out of the classroom…..like always when they don't get their way. As I looked back up I could see her walking to the desk and sitting down, as she said down she gave me a friendly smile and moved some hair behind her ear and gave me her free hand and introduced herself "hello my name is Ai Sato nice to meet you" She said.

I shook her hand and smiled at her "nice to meet you too Miss Sato my name is Shuichi Minamino" I said letting go of her hand.

_/as she walked I could see her panties they're strawberry patterned now that is very cute 10pts to the new girl/_Youko said making me blush deep red and hiding my face behind a book….this is going to be a long rest of the school year.


End file.
